The Attack of Bella Swan
by wblock72
Summary: While the Cullens(except for Carlisle and Esme) are out of town visiting the Denalis, Bella, who is assigned to work on a school project with a troubled teenager. One night after tricking Bella into working at his house, he assaults her. She winds up calling her vampire parents for help because Charlie is as usual helping out with a murder case in Port Angeles.
1. Chapter 1 - The Assignment

Title: The Attack of Bella Swan

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer...the lucky!

Summary: While the Cullens(except for Carlisle and Esme) are out of town visiting the Denalis, Bella, who is assigned to work on a school project with a troubled teenager. One night after tricking Bella into working at his house, he assaults her. She winds up calling her vampire parents for help because Charlie is as usual helping out with a murder case in Port Angeles.

Chapter 1 – The Assignment

Bella POV

I had been gathering my books shortly after the bell rang, which meant it was finally the end of Biology, when I hear my teacher call me up to his desk. I sighed as I walked up to his desk and asked, "Yes, sit?" I glanced to the other student who was up there too and quickly suppressed a groan.

"Bella, since Edward won't be back for a few days, I'd like you to work on the assignment I just gave each lab team with Mr. Coleman here." The teacher said.

I couldn't believe my ears. Why me? Why did I have to get stuck with a troublemaker like Trey Coleman? I focused on my teacher and asked, "Sir, can't I get paired up with someone else since my real lab partner is out of town for a few weeks with his family?"

The teacher shook his head no and said, "This assignment is due next week so I'm afraid not, Miss Swan."

Trey seemed to be enjoying this, which only made me angrier.

I then turned and walked out of the classroom. I didn't notice he had followed me until I reached my locker. I was rummaging through my locker for the right books for my next class when he came up behind me with that stupid grin on his face. I didn't bother to turn in his direction before saying, "Just because I am stuck with you, it doesn't mean I will give in to you on going out with you. I am still with Edward."

Trey wasn't happy when he heard this. He slammed my locker door on my hand and said, "Look you little Bitch. You will be mine one way or another so don't push your luck. No one can save you." He growled and then added, "We'll meet after school at my house. I will take you home later. After today, I will take you to school and take you home afterwards. No more going to the Cullens. They are creepy anyway." He chuckled, glancing at my now swelled up hand. He shook his head and walked off.

I didn't wait around for him. I hurried to the office and asked to be allowed to go home after visiting the hospital to have my hand checked out. I was badly shaking from being so scared.

I drove one-handed to the hospital and parked out front in the emergency room parking lot. I hurried to the side door and walked in. I approached Carlisle's receptionist and asked for him. I then gave my name.

She sighed and nodded. She picked up the phone and dialed his office extention.

Carlisle was quick to come down and meet me. He noticed how scared I looked so he quickly took me up the stairs to his office. Once we arrived and he closed his office door, he asked, "Bella? What's wrong?" He took my uninjured hand in his cold right one as his eyes met mine.

"I am being harrassed at school." I said. "The guy got mad when I refused to do as he said so he slammed my hand in my locker door out of anger."

Carlisle gasped from shock and then let out a soft growl from his own anger. He pulled me closer and looped an arm around my shoulders to comfort me. "Sweetheart, I am just getting off work so you can come home with me."

I nodded and sighed. "Charlie is also away helping out in Port Angeles in solving a murder so I am home alone." I informed him.

"How about after we get your hand fixed up, we leave here and stop by your house to get your things? You can stay at my home until Charlie gets back." He suggested.

I quickly nodded in agreement. I was incredibly scared of Trey.

He had my hand x-rayed and grew even more angry when he had to break the news...my hand was broken in three places. So was my wrist. He fixed it up and placed a blue colored cast on it. He also made a two calls. One of them was to Charlie to let him know I'd be staying at the Cullen house until my cast was to come off...in about six weeks. The second call was to the school for two reasons. One was to report the incident with Trey Coleman. The other reason was to let them know that I was being kept out of school until further notice due to both my broken hand/wrist and due to my being too scared to come back to school for awhile.

The principal was notified and Trey was confronted about the incident, but he laughed it off and claimed I did it to myself as one of my usual clumsy porincipal didn't buy it and he was suspended from school for two months.

Meanwhile, Carlisle and I headed to Charlie's to pack some things for me. He had to help me since I was packing one-handed and I was in a lot of pain. I packed clothes, my toothbrush, toothpaste, and other necessities I needed. Then I let him carry my bag down the stairs and to his waiting car. He said he'd staop by later to get my truck and drive it home. Then we headed to the Cullen house.

His wife, Esme met us on the front porch when we pulled in and parked. She hurried over at vampire speed and hugged me as soon as I climbed out of Carlisle's car. "Oh Sweetheart." She said as she hugged me. "I couldn't believe that boy could be so evil to you. Are you okay?"

I hugged her back and said, "I'm a little shaken but I'll be okay." Thie was the truthas both Carlisle and Esme noticed so neither tried to say I was lying. It helped that I would no longer be staying at Charlie's alone. They led me inside to the kitchen. Carlisle continued inside carrying my bag. He took it up to my room while Esme surprised me with one of my favorite meals...mushroom ravlioli. I sat down and started to eat the meal while Esme got me a glass of white milk to drink.

After I finished my meal, I rose from my chair and walked with Esme into the livingroom, where Carlisle was sitting watching the news. I sat down next to him glumly and sighed softly.

Both of them glanced to me questioningly. Both had worried looks on their faces. It was Carlisle who asked, "What's wrong?"

"I can't help but think this is far from over." I admitted in a frightened voice.

Carlisle responded by hugging me close.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Attack

A/N: I couldn't remember the teacher's name for sure from Twilight. This fic takes place in between Twilight and New Moon. Caution: This is the chapter where Bella is assaulted.

Chapter 2 – The Attack

(Bella POV)

I wound up falling asleep while we all watched a movie Carlisle had picked out especially for me. Esme had to shut the DVD off after it was over so Carlisle could carry me up to Mine and Edward's bedroom. He gently laid me in bed and covered me with a blanket. Then, he left the bedroom after planting a soft kiss on my forehead.

Over the next several days, I stayed as close as I could to my vampire parents. When Carlisle had to work, I stayed home with Esme. We usually did something fun like baking cookies for me or watch movies on their brand new plasma TV.

On Friday evening after a dinner of tacos and salad, I got a call from someone claiming to be a friend of Edward's. He called inviting me over to work on that biology assignment. Because it was him I had been reassigned to work with, I didn't think anything of it. Apparently neither did Carlisle or Esme because they let me go.

I drove to the house one-handed and then parked in the driveway. _Why does this house look familiar to me? _I wondered as I turned off the engine. I left my truck and walked up to the front door. I was caught by surprise when Trey answered the door. I immediately asked, "What the hell is this about?" I was clearly angry.

He glared at me and said, "Come inside now."

Scared for my life, I did as he demanded. He pulled me to his bedroom and threw me on the bed. He then climbed on top of me after ripping off my jeans and underwear. He then punched me in the face, making my world go black.

When I awoke, I was inside my truck again and was a good mile from the Cullen house. My clothes were off and it was a cold night so I was freezing even in my jacket. I fished in purse and took out my cellphone. All numbers of the Cullens had been deleted from my phone, but luckily I did remember the number for the house so I dialed it.

As soon as I heard Esme answer, I burst into tears. "Bella? Bella, what's wrong? Where are you?" She asked, worriedly.

"I am a mile from the house." I said in between sobs. "Esme, please help me."

"Carlisle is on his way, Sweetheart." She said, near tears herself.

Carlisle arrived while I was talking to Esme on the phone and he gently slid me over so he could drive my truck to the house. He sped the entire way noticing every few seconds I closed my eyes. I continued to cry as I continued talking to Esme on the phone.

We arrived a few minutes later and he carried me inside, noticing I was freezing as well as naked. He growled under his breath at himself for letting me go. He had Esme run up the stairs to run a hot bath for me while he sat me down on the livingroom couch and then prepared his office for my examination.

Esme came and got me from the livingroom. She took me up to the bathroom and helped me to take a bath. I was too out of it to do much of anything for myself at the time. After also washing my hair, she helped me out of the tub and into clean underwear, sweatpants and a white tanktop. She brushed my hair for me and then took me to Carlisle's office. She stayed by my side as he examined me. He assessed that I had a slight cuncussion and was scraped up as well as bruised. Then came the part that none of us had been prepared for. I had been raped.

I burst into hysterical tears as soon as Carlisle said this. They both tried to calm me down but nothing seemed to work. Carlisle wound up having to give me something to calm me down. I fell asleep almost immediately and Esme took me to the livingroom to sleep while Carlisle made a heartbreaking phone call...to Charlie. It was time to tell my dad.


	3. Chapter 3 – Phone Call to Charlie

Thanks so much to: Sweet163, Kimmie, twiheart872371289, KaySub, pengie247

A/N: Finally this chapter will be in Carlisle's POV.

Chapter 3 – Phone Call to Charlie

(Carlisle POV)

I suppressed another growl as I walked over to my desk. I sat down in my desk chair and picked up the receiver. I then dialed Charlie Swan's cellphone number. Then I waited for him to answer. I have no idea how long I waited before hearing Bella's father's voice.

"Hello?" He said. He sounded worried already once he realized it was me calling instead of his own daughter. "Carlisle, what's wrong? Is it Bella?"

I sighed and explained what had happened to the daughter him and I shared.

He sighed and said, "Damn. Unfortunately I can't leave here yet. They still need me to stick around to help out with this case." He paused and then asked, "I hate to ask this of you and Esme but can she continue to stay with you until I can come home? Its going to be another two to three weeks before I can come home."

"That's not a problem, Charlie." I assured her. I then went on to say that the assault was already reported and that Charlie's officers would handle catching Bella's assailant. He was relieved to hear that. It still didn't remove his worry about his daughter. "Esme is with her in the livingroom. She is sleeping."

"Thank you for taking care of her." Charlie said to me, whole-heartedly. It relieved him his daughter was in such safe hands.

"Your very welcome. You can call anytime to check on her." I said to him.

He thanked me again and then added he needed to go. He was being called away for the case.

By the time I hung up, Esme had left Bella asleep on the couch and had gone to the kitchen to prepare something for Bella to drink as well as a small snack. By the time it was ready, Bella was just waking up. I disappeared into my office while Esme delivered the food to our daughter while I retrieved a couple of painkillers.

When I returned to the livingroom, I was happy to see that Bella was sitting there eating her snack. I gently set the pills next to her plate and then shot her a smile.

She shot me a small smile back, which I knew she was forcing due to the pain she was feeling so I softly said, "Relax, Sweetheart. Your safe." She nodded and then let out a soft sigh as she finished her snack and then she took the painkillers.

Esme appeared worried so I asked her, "What's the matter?"

She looked at me with a worried look. She then said, "Edward read my mind about the attack. He is going after the boy who did it. He wants to kill him."

I gasped and then asked, "How long ago did he read your thoughts?"

"Ten minutes ago. It was just before Bella woke up." My wife answered me.

Now I was really worried. Edward is more than capable of killing that boy. I only hoped that his brother would hold him at bay long enough for the police to catch that boy first...

Chapter 4 is coming soon!


End file.
